


Puppy Love

by LadyAmalthea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmalthea/pseuds/LadyAmalthea
Summary: The revolution is over, and Connor feels a bit lost about where to go... and he isn't the only one looking for a home.





	Puppy Love

_ The deviants won. _

 

_ We...won. _

 

Amidst the cheering crowd of androids, as Markus and the others made their way through, Connor could hear a few concerned gasps and comments. He knew they were not intended to be malicious, or even meant for his ears, but he heard them just the same. 

 

_ Deviant hunter. _

 

_ Prototype. _

 

_ He isn't one of us. _

 

“I can’t believe we did it, Connor,” Josh said, turning to him as they waded through the host of deviants. “We really could not have made it without your help.”

 

Nervously, Connor nodded in acknowledgment. Josh smiled, going back to greeting others, and Connor could feel them staring. 

 

He had hardly been deviant for a day, and…

 

No. He showed signs of deviancy long before he tried to take out Markus. There was a lingering fear of failing, of being sent to CyberLife and taken apart piece by piece to make way for his replacement. A better Connor. A better android. A better detective. 

 

Meeting eyes with the hundreds of others, he could feel them analyzing him. They were trying to figure out why he was here. What was wrong with him.

 

_ What is… what is wrong with me? _

 

Connor saw a break in the crowd, an opportunity. He spoke to Josh cybernetically as he made a break for it. “I'll be back, tell Markus… thank you.”

 

“Of course, do what you need to do,” Josh replied with a nod.

 

Space was made for Connor to leave, androids not wishing to get in his way as he sprinted toward the barren city streets just beyond. He climbed over the military barriers, and several humans watched as he left toward the city. Once he was far enough away, he sat down against a large, aluminum dumpster, panting heavily.

 

Breathing. It used to be controlled, so automatic. Now it seemed to be so much harder; heavy breaths making clouds in the biting chill of the air. 

 

He walked through the abandoned streets, hours turning into a few days. His thirium pump felt tight, or misaligned. Josh had called him, as did Markus. They asked where he was, if he was safe… they asked when he would return to Jericho.

 

He was hardly living like this,  _ so much for being alive _ . The nights were spent watching memories of his mistakes. Failures, murders, all those he couldn't save. Even humans; the two guards at the CyberLife tower were doing their job just as much as he had been before. They had families, and he killed them. People cared for them, loved them, relied on them; he hurt those people too.

 

A few days after the revolution had been deemed a success, a call came from a familiar cell phone number.

 

“Hello, Lieutenant.”

 

“Hey, Connor! I, uhh…” there was a long pause. 

 

**_Lt. Anderson didn't plan what he would say before calling._ **

 

Connor smiled at the observation as he continued listening. “I wanted to check on you, and… congratulate you. You… God, you fuckin’ did it?” 

 

“Did… what?”

 

Hank scoffed from the other end, “I mean, shit, you won the battle. The androids are free. You're… you're free,” Hank's voice tapered off, and Connor felt himself himself he could fill the gaps with the thoughts facing through him.

 

**_I couldn't have done it without you, Hank._ **

 

**_I wouldn't be alive without you._ **

 

“Markus led a diplomatic uprising and freed those who were going to be disassembled. Not all of them were saved…”

 

The process had already started before they could do anything. Even as he stood before the hordes of androids fresh off the conveyor belt, he could see dozens of models step into large shipping crates, and their parts were pushed out onto a truck for recycling minutes later. It was… horrifying.

 

“Well, whatever… look, I'm uhh- I'm really proud of you.” Another pause, “What are you up to? On the news, they said that Markus guy is going to meet with the President. Are you… are you going to meet her too?”

 

Connor knew. He had tuned into a few broadcasts as he wandered aimlessly. “No, I'm… I left after we won. I didn’t…. I didn't do that much.”

 

“Ahhhh bullshit, Connor. What you did took fucking balls!” He paused, taking in a breath. “Did they do something to you?” Hank's voice dropped in concern.

 

“No, no I…”

 

“Well, if you aren't meeting the President, I don't suppose you-” Hank's voice stopped for a moment as he chided his dog about something. 

 

Connor took the moment to make an offer. He secretly hoped for a certain outcome, but… “Hank, would you like to meet up?”

 

He heard Hank breathe into the phone for a minute, “Uhhh… yeah. Yeah I would. Where are you, I can-”

 

“I'm not too far from Chicken Feed? Or… what  _ was _ Chicken Feed?” He offered. He wasn’t exactly close to Chicken Feed, but he could get there about as quickly as Hank if he ran fast enough.

 

“Sure… yeah. See you there in like an hour?” Hank said. Connor could almost hear how he was smiling.

 

**_Hank is looking forward to seeing me._ **

 

Connor couldn’t hide his own smile, “Yes, I’ll see you there Lieutenant.”

 

“It’s Hank,” he said as he ended the call, and a countdown began.

 

**_Meet Hank at Chicken Feed: 00:59:58_ **

 

Without needing to get there quickly, Connor took his time walking his way toward the highway underpass where the little hole-in-the-wall establishment was set. A smattering of snowflakes glided with the wind, the ends of Connor's jacket flying up with it. He wrapped his arms around himself, not even feeling particularly cold, but the tips of his fingers felt unpleasant after days of being outside. 

 

Connor focused on the destination, never before had he wished for an hour to go by so fast. A new energy pulsed through him; emotions were still too, annoyingly, compromising. He wondered what it would be like to be able to talk to Hank, maybe even spend some time together without talking about work, or the trials of the troubled world. 

 

A small sound pulled Connor out of his own head. He was a little more than halfway there, and he looked around cautiously. It came again; high-pitched crying from around the corner of an alley he was about to pass. Creeping carefully until he was just barely stepping foot in the tight space between brick buildings, he scanned the vicinity and found one small heat signature. 

 

The small whining came again, frantic now that his presence was known. He stiffened, approaching with calculated steps, until he could recognize the life form.

 

Tucked behind a stack of cardboard boxes was a small, brown and white puppy. Connor's thirium pump stalled for a moment, staring dumbfounded at the little thing until it turned toward him and continued to cry out. Some strange impulse sent him slowly to his knees, reaching a hand out as he waited for it to retreat from him. The pup stayed put, trying desperately to sniff around. He shifted closer, thankfully not startling the little creature, and delicately scooped up the baby with both hands. 

 

He held it up to get a good look, scanning first for illness or injury. The temperature was too low, and not nearly as much body fat as was normal for a four week old dog. Otherwise, and thankfully, she was fine.

 

The little puppy gave rising whimpers of distress, and Connor tucked her into his jacket near his chest. He diverted extra power to warm his chassis near where the small weight was leaning, and looked around for any other heat signatures. The mother must be around, or even others in the litter? 

 

There was nothing. Not even any humans nearby. Looking back down, seeing the little nose wrinkle and huff out tiny breaths, Connor could feel his own artificial breathing seem to pause for a moment. She was small, not just because she was a puppy but because she was a smaller breed and malnourished. An entire life of potential locked away until maturity; a flurry of something rattled him as he considered it. Was it sadness? Fear? Worry?

 

Or perhaps… sympathy?

 

“You… you were left behind, or cast away…” he said to the puppy softly, finding the presence of a being to talk to, even if they couldn't comprehend it reply, somehow comforting. “I have little to offer, but at least you will not be alone, now.”

 

**_00:15:23_ **

 

There was still enough time to meet up with Hank on schedule. Perhaps he would have some advice, or could possibly spare some supplies for the little thing? He hurried along, keeping his hands firmly against the puppy to hold it just close enough, and her whimpers quieted down in the comfort of his warmth. 

 

Satisfied in the feeling of talking out loud again, he continued speaking in a hushed tone. “I suppose it is customary to give you a name… however, a name should reflect who someone is, and we have only just met.”

 

He researched his own name before, originating in Ireland, meaning “lover of hounds”. He hadn't been lying to Hank when he said he liked them; they were loyal, strong… many of the things that CyberLife had intended him to be. Obey when asked, follow when told. 

 

“If this arrangement is adequate with you, I would like to consider you a companion, and not necessarily ‘mine’.” His talking seemed to calm the dog, as she nestled snugly in his jacket. “If you ever wish to leave, I would understand.”

 

Coming up on his destination, he saw a figure standing outside the abandoned food truck, and his thirium pump thudded with excitement as observations flooded him.

 

**_00:06:45_ **

 

**_Hank came early._ **

 

**_Hank's vitals are stable, with slightly raised heartbeat._ **

 

**_Hank is… anxious?_ **

 

His feet carried him, almost automatically, toward the lieutenant. When Hank turned around to see it was him, heat warmed his cheeks. 

 

Hank looked at how Connor's hands were near his chest, immediately asking “Connor, are you hurt?”

 

**_Hank is worried about me?_ **

 

“No! No I'm fine,” the android smiled, looking down at the little lump as he stepped forward to show Hank. The man gave a little gasp, a hand rising to cover his mouth. “I found her on my way here, and I…” Connor met Hank's gaze; despite all his memories, nothing could compare to the blue of his eyes. “I couldn't leave her all alone.”

 

Hank gripped Connor's shoulder, carefully drawing him into an embrace that wasn't too tight as to squish the puppy. “I'm so glad you're okay,” he whispered, and then pulled away. “I- heh...  I missed you, Connor,” he smiled.

 

“I missed you as well, Hank,” Connor replied shyly.

 

Turning toward the car, Hank gestured with a shake of his head, “C’mon, let's get you both somewhere warm.”

 

“Like… to your home? I - we would not be imposing?” Connor asked, stepped forward hesitantly. 

 

Hank snorted, “You already broke in once.  _ That  _ was imposing. This is an invitation,” he said as he climbed into the driver's seat.

 

Connor nodded, climbing into the car as Hank started removing a scarf around his neck. “Here… wrap ‘er up in this. Give your arms a rest, and use the fuckin’ seat belt.” He carefully coiled the plaid fabric, setting it down on Connor’s lap like a little nest. All through the ride through the quiet roads, he clutched the little bundle protectively, keeping her safe and close. 

 

According to his GPS, they were a few minutes from Hank's house when he pulled off into a grocery store. Connor looked around curiously, “But with the evacuation, isn't it closed?”

 

With a shrug, Hank started to get out. “They have auto-checkout lanes. Better they take my money than let all this shit go to waste. Besides,” he gestured at the sleeping pup, “I'm not exactly equipped to take in a-” he looked away, “I'm not about to let that tiny thing starve on my watch. Does your fancy android brain know what I should pick up?” 

 

Smiling, the android ran a quick query, given the pup’s approximate age and possible size. “Without access to specific formula, we’ll need to make a substitute.” He pulled up a few suggested recipes, going with what seemed to be the most nutritional but easiest to prepare. “Cans of evaporated milk, beef baby food, unflavored yogurt, eggs.” He listed, as Hank nodded, making sure the electricity in the car was still running for the heater. “And… and we’ll need bottles, if you can find any.”

 

“I’m on it, you just focus on keeping both of you warm, all right?” 

 

**Both of you**

 

“Yes, Lieu- Hank. I will.”

 

The man scratched at his beard with a sigh, “I’ll be back soon.”

 

As he closed the car door, the pup whined a little, and Connor snuggled her close, gentle as he could. He watched Hank awkwardly enter the abandoned store, “You’ll be okay.” Stroking her thin layer of fur, he elicited a small yawn, “We’ll be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you DyingNoyses for beta-ing!!! 
> 
> I really like puppies, have you noticed? 
> 
> Come say hi on Twitter:  
> Come say hi on Twitter: [LadyAmalthea](https://twitter.com/canticumexvacui?s=09)


End file.
